


You're just new all over, aren't you?

by Vera



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera





	You're just new all over, aren't you?

Rose feels like someone is blowing up a balloon of happiness inside her, the pressure of delight prickles over her skin and she's herself, completely herself. She'd never thought about a meaning to life before. Life was a cramped flat and a dull job and going out on Friday night, getting blisters from cheap shoes and waking up with glitter smeared on her pillow and the smell of smoke and beer in her hair. Life was wishing for more but not expecting it, wanting more but never getting it, dreaming and waking up.

She watches the Doctor talking to himself, darting around the TARDIS controls. He doesn't know she's there and she wants to luxuriate in standing outside his restless vibrancy for moment, feeling the waves tickle her toes, rather than trying to ride them, exhilarated, scared, alive to an unseen beach.

"Where to now?" he's crooning to himself. "Where to now, Rose?" he shouts, spinning round to face her. He'd known she was watching him all along. She lets it out, laughs out loud. Anywhere, she wants to say, anywhere.

And he reads her face, he must because he ostentatiously pokes at the panel without looking and the woosh of the TARDIS picks up speed and they're off again.


End file.
